runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:The Azure Sect
'The Azure Sect' Good day citizen. The Azure Sect is a community based clan centralized in World 41 and almost solely operate out of it. We are an F2P based guild but we accept P2P players in the clan as well. However our events primarily take place in F2P almost exclusively most of the time. We have events almost daily and we like to change it up weekly with a Weekly Initiative. If you are seeking elitism and a group of people with maxed stats in all of their skills then you are looking in the wrong area. We accept anyone of any level no matter how much activity is given from the person, however once every three months there is an inactivity wipe of the recruits to make our clan statistics accurate. Were mostly casual players looking to do extraordinary things together. Our clan strength is approximately *Two-Hundred-and-Fifteen members as of February 4th, 2013. However a recruit wipe is scheduled for the 28th of February. The clan does not currently have a Roleplaying sector, however speculation has been made about getting enough people who might be willing to participate in a subgroup of Roleplayers. Clan Activities The Azure Sect participates almost daily in activities. As activity among the lower ranking members will help increase ranking among the members. Sometimes also with their allies and friends to create a larger, diverse force in times of combat, and sometimes skilling. Clan Rules Offenders of the following will be kicked, with or without warnings at administrator action. 1) No discrimination of: Race, Religion, Gender, etc. 2) No begging. 3) Be respectful and polite to other people. This includes Non-clan members. -Also, asking people questions about their personal lives when they state that they do not wish to talk about is also disrespectful and you can be kicked for it. 4) Keep the clan chat in-game related. In saying that keep the language in clan chat free of vulgar (PG). And don't discuss your life story over the clan chat either. Avoid discussion of politics as well in the clan chat if able. Also, we don't care what you do in your free time, but if you start asking people to date your avatar in the clan, you're going to be kicked. 5) No treason is allowed in clan, such as talking bad about our clan or promoting another clan. 6) No botting (must be stated, even though botting already goes against rules of Jagex). 7) Wear a clan cape to any clan event. It is mandatory and anyone not wearing a clan cape is not allowed to participate in an event. Under certain circumstances, skill capes (if maxed) are acceptable. 8) No luring, for it is a coward's deed. Don't lure even strangers nor enemies. 9) Be honest. 10) No scamming. Honor Code: Maturity: Avoid talking about people's body parts, anything that you prefer of the same or opposite gender in dealing with appearances or personality. Responsibility: Report any happenings of rule breakers to an admin+. If an Admin+ does something you believe is wrong report directly to me. Respect: Respect other people's choices and lifestyles. Professionalism: Don't be flirtatious in open public, and respect people's boundaries. Failure to comply with the honor code may result in your rank being locked, demoted, or being kicked. How ranks are gained in the clan. Attendance Points: Accumulated whenever you attend a clan event. Amount varies based on scoring. You alone are in charge of keeping track of your score and honestly reporting your attendance score. Attendance point scoring Two Points for attending an event someone else makes. Two Points for attending a PvP related event (Clan Wars, Wilderness). One Point for attending an event that is made by Seeridor. Recruit to Corporal: -(4) Attendance points (total.) -(2) Skills above thirty. Corporal to Sergeant: -(8) Attendance points (total). -(2) Skills above fifty. Sergeant to Lieutenant: -(14) Attendance points (total.) -(3) Skills above fifty. Lieutenant to Captain: -(20) Attendance points (total). -(3) Skills equal to or above 60. -(1) Clan event created with at least four total participants (including yourself). -(1) Recommendation of promotion by fellow clan member. Captain to General: -Steady attendance of clan events. -Multiple clan events created. -Combat level must be equal to or higher than 140. -(4) Skills totaling Seventy or greater. -Recommendation by Admin or higher. -Must be successful in leading a group into PvP environments without aid of leader or General+ -Note: If you're highest combat skill is attack or strength, they must both be at the same level. General to further ranks: -Seeridor’s approval and trust. -Recommendation by fellow clan-mates, at least five signatures of approval. Notes: 'You may rank from Captain to Admin. However, you must possess the character seen of an administrator to do so. Clan Affiliations and Alliances The Azure Sect is in an Alliance known as "The Grand Legion of Asgarnia". Below are the list of Allies and friends to The Azure Sect. (Updated 2/4/2013) Guilds that are actively ''Allied within The Grand Legion of Asgarnia. #''The Azure Sect'' #''Le Dictators'' Guilds that are actively Friends of The Azure Sect. *''Ice Blood'' *''Teleother Detroit'' '''Tournament of the Legion The Azure Sect actively participates in the Tournament of the Legion, which should occur once every 2-3 months. The minimum number of entrants into the tournament is four, with a maximum of eight. All of the battles are recorded. In basic, the rules of the Tournament are that there is none, except that rather than to go by the time that the duelists fight normally, that they must wait until a judge does a countdown and then to begin fighting. The video below is first Tournament held on 2/1/2013. Category:Clans